Reprendre le Contrôle
by Lady Hell Cosplay
Summary: À 20 ans, Sasuke Uchiha est au plus bas de son moral, de sa forme physique et de sa vie, en général. Il croise alors la route d'un bel inconnu blond qui le pousse à se remettre en questions et à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Mais quand était-il tombé aussi bas, lui, un Uchiha? Romance. Yaoi. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Reprendre le Contrôle

**Auteur :** Lady Hell Cosplay

**Disclamer :** Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance. Yaoi.

**Rating / Avertissements :** M pour présences de scènes explicites. Elles ne seront pas indiquées à l'avance.

**Pairing :** SasuNaruSasu

**Résumé :** À 20 ans, Sasuke Uchiha est au plus bas de son moral, de sa forme physique et de sa vie, en général. Il croise alors la route d'un bel inconnu blond qui le pousse à se remettre en questions et à reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Mais quand était-il tombé aussi bas, lui, un Uchiha?

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Je n'ai personne pour me corriger, donc il se peut que des fautes se soient glissées au texte. Veuillez m'en excuser! Je fais tout mon possible! Si vous avez des commentaires, peut importe la nature, je serais également heureuse de vous lire. Il y aura également plusieurs chapitres à cette fanfiction. Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, tous les dimanches.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

C'était une autre de ces journées parfaitement « habituelles ». Je venais de terminer mon quart de travail dans l'établissement de restauration rapide qui m'employait depuis maintenant plus d'un an. J'y étais responsable. Je veillais à ce que les techniques de travail de la chaîne y soient respectées à la lettre et à ce que tout se déroule bien. Le salaire n'était pas extraordinaire, les conditions de travail étaient passables et la clientèle, ma foi… La clientèle. Cependant, je m'y sentais bien. Mes coéquipiers étaient pour la plupart de vraies perles. Ma meilleure amie y avait même été engagée récemment et l'assistante à la direction était également une de mes amies. Malgré certains points négatifs, il y avait de bons points. En fait, il y avait surtout de l'avancement. À ce moment-là, j'espérais devenir assistant à la direction dans les 6 mois.

Malgré tout, comme à chaque quart de travail terminé dans mon sympathique restaurant, je me devais d'enlever le filet à cheveux et le petit chapeau représentatif de l'établissement. Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle, et ce faisant, mes cheveux m'avaient paru simplement grotesques. Je devais avouer que de ne pas avoir pris de douche ce matin-là n'avait particulièrement pas aidé mon état général.

Oui, ce matin-là, j'avais voulu dormir 20 minutes de plus.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois et cela se reproduirait probablement.

En plus de mes cheveux, mes traits étaient tirés, ma peau encore plus blême que d'habitude et j'avais l'impression que les cernes sous mes yeux commençaient à avoir des cernes. Lorsque j'avais enlevé ma chemise et mon pantalon de travail souillés de sauce, d'huile et probablement de condiments en tout genre, j'avais enfilé des joggings un peu trop grands noirs et un t-shirt délavé noir également. J'avais mis mes effets personnels dans mon sac à dos et ne m'étais même pas regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle des employés. De toute façon, je savais que je n'avais l'air de rien du tout et que j'étais à la limite du salubre.

J'avais pris le même chemin qu'à l'habitude pour retourner chez moi. En sortant par la porte arrière du restaurant, je tombais directement dans une petite ruelle à l'aspect louche. Je tournais à droite, prenais la rue principale, descendais une côte et puis j'étais prêt à prendre l'autobus. Toujours la même. Cette journée-là, j'avais marché jusqu'au fond du bus complètement et puis je m'étais assis. La tête baissée, j'avais écouté ma musique, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Un mouvement avait attiré mon attention. Normalement, je ne portais pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pas du tout. Je n'avais jamais, n'aime et n'aimerai jamais les gens. Cependant, lorsque ledit mouvement est orange fluo, un regard se doit d'être attiré. J'avais levé la tête pour voir la tête de l'abruti qui osait porter une couleur aussi criarde… et je n'avais pas été déçu.

Un jeune homme début vingtaine aux cheveux blonds avait pris place en face de moi. Sa peau était juste assez halée et sur ses deux joues trônaient des cicatrices en forme de moustaches. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître : Ça lui allait très bien. Il semblait à peine plus petit que moi, peut-être même de taille équivalente, et il avait une musculature qui semblait ma foi… adéquate. Lorsqu'il avait levé la tête vers moi, probablement une question de hasard d'ailleurs, j'avais pu apercevoir un regard bleu digne des Caraïbes. Ses yeux étaient tout simplement magnifiques et je m'y étais perdu quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que je le fixais. J'avais rapidement détourné les yeux, rebaissant la tête et laissant mes mèches noires ébènes cacher mon regard. J'avais entendu un rire léger comme le vent et j'avais de nouveau levé les yeux vers lui. Il me fixait avec un étrange et léger sourire en coin. J'avais senti une chaleur bien connu envahir mon visage et je m'étais levé, empoignant mon sac à dos et sortant en coup de vent de l'autobus. J'étais resté un moment au coin de la rue, complètement hébété. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un digne de m'intéresser, ne m'intéressant jamais à personne, et j'étais dans un état aussi lamentable? Quand avais-je perdu à ce point le contrôle de moi-même? Quand avais-je commencé à être indigne d'un Uchiha?

Ce jour-là, lorsque j'étais finalement rentré chez moi, marchant près de 35 minutes supplémentaires inutiles, j'avais pris une grande décision qui allait affecter ma vie future. Je m'étais promis qu'à partir de ce jour-là, j'allais avoir un contrôle total sur ma vie et sur mon corps.

Et à partir de ce jour d'automne, du haut de mes 20 ans, j'allais apporter les changements appropriés qui me mènerait à ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 de « Reprendre le contrôle ». Je le poste quelques heures avant « dimanche », puisque je serai occupé demain. Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, cela m'encourage énormément! J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas pour la suite. Encore une fois, désolée si des fautes ont pu se glisser à mon texte, je fais mon possible pour corriger le tout. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser de nouveaux commentaires!

**Réponses au(x) Guest(s) :**

Makubex : Merci beaucoup! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres cette Fanfiction comportera, j'irai aux grés de mes envies, je sais seulement que je n'ai pas l'intention de bâcler quoi que ce soit. J'ai pour mon dire que tant qu'à faire quelque chose, on le fait le mieux possible. Et presser leurs sentiments? Je suis plus sadique que cela, voyons! J'essayerai de faire quelque chose de bien et si je suis en manque d'inspiration, je serai heureuse de connaître vos idées! Cela peut toujours aider! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup lorsque la musique de mon téléphone cellulaire se fit entendre. Je tâtonnai le lit à mes côtés au hasard, mis la main sur l'objet en question et fermai l'alarme. Je regardai l'écran et pris une grande respiration : Il était 6h du matin. Ma journée débutait et ce, dès maintenant.

Je me levai sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et marchai jusqu'à la salle de bain, où je fis partir la douche. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, propre et rasé de près, j'étais de nouveau dans ma chambre, devant ma penderie, une serviette duveteuse enroulée autour de ma taille. Ouvrant la porte du placard, je fis une vérification supplémentaire des vêtements que j'avais sélectionnés et repassés la veille et lorsque je fus certain que tout était présent et au point, je mis l'ensemble attitré. Je portais une copie de cet uniforme presque tous les jours. Le pantalon noir droit et la chemise grise parfaitement ajustée faisaient partie de l'éthique vestimentaire obligatoire des assistants à la direction du restaurant.

Après m'être jeté un coup d'œil dans le miroir qui se trouvait derrière ma porte de chambre, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain de nouveau. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux encore humides, par réflexe, et me saisis du sèche-cheveux, bien rangé dans le tiroir sous l'évier. Je le mis en marche, dirigeant le faisceau contre mon visage et fermai les yeux de délices. Le vent chaud, à cette heure du jour, me faisait toujours cet effet. L'eau chaude de la douche matinale me faisait d'ailleurs un effet similaire. Lorsque mes cheveux furent parfaitement secs, je rangeai mon sèche-cheveux et me saisis de l'instrument des dieux : le fer plat. Je m'assurai ensuite, dans les trois minutes qui suivirent, que chaque mèche au-devant de mon visage fut bien lisse avant de tout ranger. Pour ce qui était du derrière de ma tête, je laissais mes cheveux au naturel. Étant plutôt courts, ils retroussaient d'eux-mêmes et donnaient à ma coiffure un petit côté débraillé que j'aimais bien et qui contrastait avec le devant mi-long bien sage qui me retombait sur les côtés et sur le devant du visage.

Lorsque tout fut bien parfait, je me servis une tasse de café noir, attendant l'heure de partir pour le travail. Avant, j'aurais bien ajouté une bonne quantité de crème et au moins l'équivalent de huit sachets de sucre à ce même café, mais plus maintenant. J'avais drastiquement changé mes habitudes alimentaires. En fait, j'avais tout changé.

Lorsque j'avais rencontré ce jeune homme dans l'autobus, je m'étais mis à me questionner sur tout un tas de choses et à tout remettre en question par rapport à moi-même et à ma vie. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'une brève rencontre avec un parfait inconnu aurait un tel impact sur ma vie, et pourtant! Je pouvais parler de ce jeune homme comme d'un élément déclencheur à tout ce qui allait suivre. Lorsque j'étais arrivé chez moi ce jour-là, toutes mes insatisfactions étaient ressorties d'un seul coup. Toutes. Cependant, contrairement à mes habitudes, je ne m'étais pas mis à broyer du noir et je n'étais pas retombé dans un état léthargique qui aurait pu se comparer à celle d'une larve. Loin de là. J'avais décidé d'agir et j'avais monté un plan de match pour détruire une par une toutes ces mêmes petites, et plus grosses, insatisfactions. J'avais simplement décidé de devenir un autre et, je l'espérais, un meilleur homme. Ou plutôt, de redevenir l'homme que j'étais avant.

Cependant, j'avais plusieurs choses à améliorer et à changer.

Cela faisait quelques années déjà que je ne m'aimais plus physiquement. Depuis mon déménagement en appartement, vers mes 18 ans et ce, suite à la mort de mes parents et de mon grand frère, j'avais pris du poids. Pas énormément, mais suffisamment pour détruire une grande partie de mon estime personnelle. Cela s'était même fait progressivement. J'avais arrêté de pratiquer des sports, puisque je le faisais à l'école et que j'avais dû l'arrêter pour travailler et gagner ma vie. Aussi, mes parents me faisant toujours de bons repas santé, lorsque j'avais subitement dû prendre soin de moi-même, le choc alimentaire avait été immense. N'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent à ce moment-là, de ressources et devant tenir un budget, je mangeais tout ce qui passait et les résultats étaient finalement apparus avec les mois, et puis avec les années. J'avais un peu de graisse abdominale, mes bras n'étaient plus fermes et mon menton avait malheureusement pris de l'expansion. Ce faisant, tout le reste avait suivi. Comme je m'aimais de moins en moins physiquement, j'avais eu de moins en moins envie de prendre soin de moi-même. C'était une boucle sans fin. J'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux, ne voulant même pas débourser un petit montant pour une coupe de cheveux potable et puis, je m'étais mis à porter n'importe quoi n'importe comment. Qui remarquerait de beaux vêtements sur moi, alors que j'étais si gros et si laid? Je ne prenais même plus toujours une douche quotidienne, puisque de toute façon, mes cheveux gras s'uniraient bien avec le reste, n'est-ce pas? Je dormais également à des heures impossibles et avec toujours un nombre d'heures insuffisant. Et plus je m'enfonçais dans ce système de pensée médiocre, moins je m'étais mis à manger bien et moins je m'étais mis à bouger… m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'indifférence de moi-même. Ma mentalité elle-même avait également changé avec les années. J'étais devenu plus lâche, moins motivé pour beaucoup trop de choses et me contentant de peu. À ce moment-là, ma défunte famille aurait certainement eu honte de moi. J'avais été élevé dans une bonne famille qui m'avait appris ce qu'était la confiance en soi et combien elle était importante. La fierté, la dignité et l'orgueil régnaient même en maître comme commandements de base. Ma famille m'avait appris qu'un Uchiha était fait pour avoir le contrôle, pour être toujours maître de la situation. Cependant, à la mort de mes parents, toutes ces valeurs familiales étaient disparues avec eux et malgré la honte que je leur aurais apportée, à ce moment-là, plus rien ne m'importait… surtout pas moi-même. À seulement vingt ans, j'étais déjà l'ombre de ce que j'étais deux ans et demi plus tôt.

Mon plan de match établi, j'avais procédé par étapes. La soirée même, des heures durant, j'avais fait un ménage monstre chez moi. J'avais lavé et rangé de fond en comble chaque pièce de mon petit appartement. J'avais trié tous mes vêtements, ne gardant que ce qui m'allait et ce que j'aimais. Je m'étais également attaqué à mes étagères de nourriture et à mon réfrigérateur, ne gardant que ce qui était réellement bon pour moi. Jeter mes aliments préférés à la poubelle n'avait pas nécessairement été facile, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Les biscuits et la crème glacée ne feraient plus partie de ma vie, il en était hors de question. Je m'étais couché ce soir-là en paix avec moi-même. J'étais heureux de la décision que j'avais prise.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, j'avais eu la chance d'être en congé. J'en avais donc profité pour aller faire un tour à l'épicerie du coin, achetant quantité de légumes, de viandes maigres et de collations faibles en gras et en calories. J'étais également allé chez le coiffeur. Cela faisait deux ans que je n'y avais pas été. Lorsque j'avais regardé la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds dans les yeux, lui laissant carte blanche, je n'avais heureusement pas été déçu. Complètement satisfait, j'étais retourné voir Ino tous les mois depuis. J'avais aussi eu le temps d'aller faire un tour dans les magasins, m'achetant de nouveaux vêtements qui m'irait bien et qui me plairait au premier coup d'œil. Je ne me rappelais même plus de la dernière fois que j'avais acheté des vêtements avant ce jour-là.

Le matin suivant, à 8h précise, j'étais devant les portes du gymnase non loin de mon travail. Je m'étais inscrit dès mon entrée dans l'établissement et j'y avais rencontré un entraîneur privé. Deux heures plus tard, je ressortais avec un programme d'entraînement complet et personnalisé pour « débutant ».

Les mois se succédèrent à leur propre rythme et les changements espérés apparurent assez rapidement pour certains et plus lentement pour d'autres. Je me mis à manger uniquement à ma faim, de bons aliments, avec l'aide de la nutritionniste du centre sportif et je pris une heure de mon temps chaque jour pour le consacrer à mon entraînement physique. Mon corps se sculpta selon mon désir, mais surtout selon la quantité de sueur perdue à chaque séance. Je m'investis à fond dans mon nouveau mode de vie et cela rapporta le jour où je me rendis compte que j'étais pleinement satisfait de l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. Mes objectifs étaient atteints! J'en avais bavé, mais j'y étais parvenu avec la détermination et l'orgueil du désespoir. Le désespoir de savoir qu'on avait un jour touché le fond du baril et l'espoir de ne jamais vouloir y revenir. J'étais heureux, tout simplement. Enfin, j'avais mon corps de rêve! En fait, je l'avais récupéré! Tous ces sacrifices et ces efforts enfin récompensés!

Proportionnellement à mes efforts au gymnase, je m'investissais également à fond dans toutes les sphères de ma vie pour rendre le tout meilleur. Je faisais même attention à mon cycle de sommeil pour éviter les cernes et le regard hagard causé par les nuits blanches et j'étais plus motivé de façon générale. Je prenais enfin soin de moi, comme il se doit. Les quelques amis que j'avais n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Certains essayèrent de me décourager, ce qui me fit comprendre qui était véritablement digne d'être mon ami et d'autres, au contraire, prirent même exemple sur moi pour développer un meilleur mode de vie. D'ailleurs, ayant un mode de vie beaucoup plus sain et étant plus en forme, avec les mois, j'eu de plus en plus d'énergie et mes efforts redoublèrent au travail… ce qui porta fruit un peu moins de six mois plus tard où je devins assistant à la direction du restaurant qui m'employait.

La rencontre avec le jeune homme avait également ouvert une fenêtre sur d'autres sortes de questionnements. Ne m'étant jamais intéressé à personne, je m'étais toujours considéré comme hétérosexuel, de par défaut. Je ne m'étais simplement jamais posé de questions par rapport à mon orientation. Seulement, lorsque j'avais croisé ce regard océan, j'avais su qu'il faudrait que je remette tout en questions. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, je me posai des questions plus ou moins intimes, cherchant à connaître les réponses que seul moi saurais découvrir. Parfois, ces mêmes questions me tournaient en boucle dans la tête des heures durant sans que je n'arrive à rien. Seulement, j'y arrivai un beau jour, l'illumination me frappant. En fait, il n'y avait pas de réponse et il n'y avait pas à avoir de réponse, tout simplement. Pourquoi devrais-je m'identifier obligatoirement comme hétérosexuel, bisexuel ou encore homosexuel? Je pouvais aussi faire tout ce que j'avais envie de faire! Je pouvais m'intéresser à qui je voulais sans restriction ni rien et être capable d'aimer la personne qui me ferait envie sans tout catégoriser automatiquement. Lorsque j'en arrivai à cette conclusion, je me sentis aussitôt plus libre. J'étais « à l'amour » et c'était tout ce qui importait. Lorsque j'en parlai à mes deux meilleurs amis, il n'y eut aucun problème. J'avais tout de même ressenti une petite pointe d'inquiétude en leur annonçant. Je l'avais fait nonchalamment devant un verre d'alcool au bar et heureusement, la nouvelle était passée bien mieux que prévu. Ils étaient tous les deux très ouvert d'esprit et jusqu'à un certain point, ils me comprenaient même très bien. Tenten m'avait fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil et Kiba m'avait donné une légère tape sur l'épaule en me disant, tout sourire, que désormais « le monde était mon buffet ».

Je secouai la tête, perdu dans les brumes de mes souvenirs. Il faut dire que bien des choses s'étaient passées dans la dernière année. J'étais maintenant âgé de 21 ans et je savais enfin ce que je valais. Je savais même _trop_ ce que je valais. Mon attitude actuelle pouvait paraître vaniteuse pour certains, mais mes amis savaient qu'il n'en était rien. J'avais simplement récupéré la confiance en moi que j'avais perdu par le passée, lorsque j'étais au plus bas. J'étais un Uchiha et je le savais mieux que personne. Je faisais enfin honneur à mon nom et à ma défunte famille.

Mon café terminé depuis peu, je me levai de la table de la cuisine, pris quelques minutes pour caresser mon chat qui ne demandait que cela et je mis mes souliers noirs, prêt à sortir de mon appartement. J'y vivais seul avec mon chat. J'avais donc la sainte paix lorsque je le désirais. De plus, mon animal de compagnie me suffisait amplement.

Je refermai et barrai la porte avant, descendis l'escalier et sorti dans la rue. J'aimais beaucoup ce quartier, tout y était si calme. Il n'y avait que peu de voitures qui y passaient, quelques arbres y poussaient et la plupart du temps, les seuls « dérangements » présents étaient les enfants des voisins qui jouaient. Honnêtement, ils me tombaient tous sur les nerfs : j'avais une aversion particulièrement intense pour les enfants. Je marchai tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus, à trois rues à peine de ma demeure et je m'y assis, regardant les voitures passées. Je n'étais pas du tout angoissé, puisque j'allais arriver suffisamment à l'avance au travail pour même me permettre un second café. Comme la vie était belle et ordonnée lorsque l'on se levait à l'avance et aussitôt le cadran sonné! Lorsque l'autobus arriva, je montai à bord et présentai mon titre de transport. Je pris place au hasard à l'intérieur, mes écouteurs confortablement installés sur mes oreilles. Tous les sons du monde extérieur étaient coupés pour me laisser l'impression que j'étais seul au monde, dans mon univers. Dans cet univers où seule la musique importait… Où chaque note, crescendo et accelerando pouvait raviver un souvenir, un fantasme, un amour, une passion. Ces moments-là, à me faire bercer par les mouvements incessants du véhicule, m'étaient précieux. J'avais appris à les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, je descendis et fis le même chemin qu'à l'habitude, empruntant la ruelle douteuse. Mes clés en main, j'ouvris la porte arrière du restaurant et entrai aussitôt le code pour désamorcer le système d'alarme sur le petit moniteur qui se trouvait juste à côté de ladite porte. Je descendis la petite pente juste en face de moi, arrivai dans l'entrepôt, tournai à gauche et arrivai dans la salle des employés. Celle-ci faisait pratiquement partie de l'entrepôt. Elle était petite, surchauffée et mal entretenue, mais j'y avais quand même un drôle de sentiment d'attachement. C'était peut-être simplement l'habitude. Je mis ensuite mon filet à cheveux, mon chapeau et ma cravate. Cependant, même avec cet accoutrement sur le dos, en me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvai beau. Mes yeux noirs comme une nuit sans étoile ressortaient même étrangement par rapport à tout le reste. Je me fis un petit sourire en coin, satisfait de la présentation que j'offrais. Je sortis ensuite de la salle des employés et montai à l'étage supérieure. À partir de ce moment-là, je fis exactement ce que je faisais chaque fois que je faisais l'ouverture du restaurant. Pendant que je comptais les deux caisses et le coffre-fort, je me fis couler un nouveau café. Avec le temps, j'avais très certainement développé une dépendance à la caféine, c'était l'évidence même. C'était une bonne chose que nous en vendions ici. Ensuite, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horaire pour noter mentalement l'équipe de travail de la journée, je fis les commandes, pris l'inventaire et notai tout ce qu'il me faudrait faire. Je me mis promptement au travail.

34 portions de rosbif, 17 portions de jambon, 60 portions de boulettes de viande haché, un plat de chou, deux plats d'oignons, deux plats de tomates et six pommes de laitue plus tard, j'avais enfin terminé… pour l'instant. Entre-temps, Shino était entré travailler et coupait ses patates pour ensuite les mettre dans les blanchisseuses et le tout, en silence. Je n'avais jamais réellement compris et communiqué avec lui. Shino était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout au plus, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il ne disait pratiquement jamais rien, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était pour porter un commentaire intelligent et perspicace. Assez grand, mais si peu loquace, on avait même tendance à l'oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse remarquer à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas encore pris sa pause. Je l'aimais bien, en fait. En même temps que Shino était également entré Konan. Elle avait aux alentours de 25 ans et faisait un service à la clientèle impeccable. Ses cheveux bleutés aux reflets violets et ses yeux noisette tirant sur l'oranger lui donnaient parfois une allure un peu excentrique et rebelle, mais c'était bien tout le contraire. Elle était une vraie soie et était assez conservatrice. Même lorsque les clients étaient particulièrement désagréables et que tous auraient déjà perdu patience, Konan, elle, restait calme. Elle était présentement occupée à nettoyer la terrasse, nettoyant les tables et repassant le balai. L'automne frappant à notre porte, les feuilles tombaient des arbres sur le parvis de notre terrasse et le tout ne donnait pas nécessairement une belle présentation aux yeux de tous.

10h30, l'heure d'ouverture, arriva finalement et j'allai à l'avant, où le comptoir, afin de terminer les préparatifs pour le dîner. Konan, à ma demande, s'occupa d'ouvrir le restaurant avec mes clés. Je mis la « cloche » et vérifiai la fermeture des employés de la veille et grognai dans ma barde inexistante. Rien n'était parfait. Il manquait des verres de boissons gazeuses dans le distributeur, des couvercles et les plats de fourchettes n'étaient même pas remplis. Il faudrait également remplir les contenants de condiments. Je soupirai et allai vérifier l'horaire. Qui avait bien pu faire une fermeture mauvaise à ce point? Lorsque je lis le nom, un éclair de compréhension se fit dans mon esprit : Karin. Bien sûre que rien n'était parfait. Je soupirai de nouveau et allai remplir le poste. Mettant des gants, question d'hygiène et de salubrité, j'entrepris de remplir les contenants de fourchette. J'allais en glisser un mot au gérant… Encore. Cette fille n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. D'ailleurs, Kakashi, le gérant justement, était en retard. Il savait bien évidemment que j'étais là et que j'avais toujours la situation sous contrôle, mais il aurait pu arriver un peu plus tôt.

J'entendis le son de la cloche. La « cloche » était en fait un capteur de mouvement qui percevait tout client descendant les marches et avertissant les employés de leur présence. Le son strident était dérangeant, mais le procédé était très pratique. Il était donc plus facile de faire du ménage, par exemple, partout dans le restaurant sans avoir à constamment surveiller le comptoir et les caisses. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mains toujours dans la large boîte de fourchettes, je relevai les yeux, prêt à accueillir notre premier client. Cependant, je tombai directement dans deux yeux azur qui me fixaient, à moins d'un mètre de moi. L'étranger blond, celui-là même que je n'avais pas recroisé pendant plus d'un an, changeant instinctivement de parcours d'autobus, était juste en face de moi et me fixait. Il me fit un sourire éclatant, rendant mon cerveau pire que de la bouillotte et me dit :

- Bonjour! Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je suis là pour mon entrevue!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes de l'Auteur :**

Bonjour! Voici le chapitre 2 de Reprendre le Contrôle! Désolée de le poster plus tard et comme d'habitude, désolée si des fautes se sont glissées au texte. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court, mais le prochain devrait être plus long. En fait, il sera plus long, promis! Naruto apparaîtra d'ailleurs beaucoup plus à partir de maintenant et leur relation évoluera lentement, mais sûrement! D'ailleurs, merci à ceux qui REVIEW! C'est le seul "paiement" que les auteurs ont et les commentaires sont la seule façon que nous avons de nous améliorer et d'améliorer notre histoire. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture! :)

**Réponses au(x) Guest(s) : **

Makubex : Ça me donne aussi envie de changer mon mode de vie et c'est en fait ce que j'essaie de faire! XD Je vais à la gym (mais pas aussi souvent que je devrais) et j'essaie de faire plus attention à ce que je mange, mais bon! C'est difficile hehe! Mais honnêtement, cette fanfiction est inspirée sur certains points de ma vie (Fast food et "attitude mottée") Et merci beaucoup! Naruto apparaîtra beaucoup plus à partir du chapitre! Que la Yaoi Power aussi soit avec toi! ^_^

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

À son annonce, quelques secondes passèrent. Il en perdit même un peu son sourire. Il est vrai que je le regardais avec un air plus que perplexe et que je n'avais toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Un léger silence s'installa, de ceux qui rendent de plus en plus mal à l'aise à mesure que les secondes passent, avant que je ne secoue la tête, me remettant un peu les idées en place, alors qu'il s'apprêtait de nouveau à ouvrir la bouche.

- Oui! Oui, bien sûre! Je vais chercher le gérant et je reviens!

J'enlevai mes gants à la hâte, les jetai à la poubelle et parti peut-être un peu trop rapidement en arrière-cuisine en le laissant seul… et très étonné de l'accueil. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le bureau de Kakashi, ouvris la porte et tombai sur…

- Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?

Il avait sursauté lorsque j'étais soudainement entré et avait essayé de cacher son cellulaire sous une pile de rapports. Bien sûr, cela était complètement inutile vu la discrétion de la chose et puisque tous, même les nouveaux, savaient que notre gérant passait une partie de son temps sur son téléphone cellulaire à envoyer des messages ou à… En fait, je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il faisait dessus pour passer autant de temps avec dans les mains, mais je ne voulais pas particulièrement le savoir. Il y a de ces choses qu'on est mieux ignoré, surtout concernant notre patron. Il était un cas à part entière, il fallait bien se l'avouer. Avec ses cheveux grisonnants qui partaient dans tous les sens, ses yeux noirs souvent ennuyés et son attitude beaucoup trop décontractée, à moins de le connaître et de l'avoir vue en action soi-même, personne ne pouvait imaginer l'étendue de ses capacités, et pourtant… C'était bien le meilleur d'entre nous, même si je le rattrapais au fur du temps. Ce qui était le plus étrange avec lui, c'est qu'autant il pouvait paraître détendu et avoir une attitude qui criait à la désinvolture, autant il était capable de changer complètement de personnalité et de devenir autoritaire quand la situation le demandait. Le changement était parfois effrayant quand on ne s'y attendait pas et qu'on n'y était pas habitué, mais on s'y faisait. Il avait le restaurant et la chaîne à cœur, à n'en pas douter malgré les apparences.

Je me mis une grande claque dans le front en le regardant et il me sourit d'un air qu'il voulait désolé, alors que nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- Alors, Sasuke… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu as une entrevue de prévue, apparemment. Il y a un certain Naruto Uzumaki en avant.

Il se gratta les cheveux d'un air ennuyé et soupira.

- Ah, oui. J'avais oublié.

Et je me mis une deuxième claque de découragement dans le front. Il ne cherchait même pas à se trouver des excuses. Nous nous connaissions depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir tous les deux que je n'en croirais pas un mot de toute façon. Alors qu'il se préparait finalement pour l'entrevue en ramassant les bons formulaires, je retournai à l'avant avertir le jeune homme. Pendant ces quelques minutes passées hors de sa vue, j'avais réussi à retrouver mon contrôle habituel. Il s'était assis à une des tables non loin des caisses et attendait patiemment. Lorsqu'il me vit revenir, il me refit un sourire que je ne lui retournai pas : je restai stoïque et sûre de moi, cette fois-ci. Un éclair de confusion passa sur son visage, mais il ne dit rien.

- Kakashi devrait pouvoir te rencontrer d'ici quelques minutes. Tu peux attendre au deuxième étage.

Il me remercia d'un mouvement de tête et me refit un léger sourire avant de se lever et d'aller attendre plus haut, comme je lui avais indiqué. Je poussai un soupir discret avant de retourner à ma tâche : les fourchettes. Cependant, dans ma tête, je me posais de nombreuses questions. La plus récurrente était : pourquoi avait-il fallu que _lui_ veuille venir travailler ici? Pourquoi, alors que tout allait bien et que j'étais en parfait contrôle de la situation, fallait-il que _lui_ vienne tout chambouler? Celui-là même que j'avais essayé d'éviter pendant plus d'un an?

Le temps que j'ai terminé, Konan était revenue de la terrasse. Elle avait les joues teintées d'une belle couleur rosée dû au froid qui s'installait lentement, mais sûrement sur la région. Je la laissai terminer de s'occuper de l'avant et reparti m'occuper de la cuisine. Ce faisant, je croisai Kakashi qui se dirigeait vers le jeune homme blond et je terminai de préparer tout ce qui pouvait être préparé pour l'arrivée des clients. M'investissant dans mon travail, je parvins même à presque oublier l'entrevue.

Kakashi revint juste à temps pour les premiers clients et toute l'équipe de travail s'ingénia à les servir, eux et leur faim insatiable. Lorsque l'heure du dîner fut enfin terminée, que les cabarets furent tous lavés et que la montagne de vaisselle eut disparu, ce fut l'heure pour moi de m'en aller. Je me fis cependant intercepter par le patron qui voulait me voir dans son bureau. J'entrai à sa suite et il ferma la porte derrière lui, ce qui était, somme toute, assez rare. Je pris la parole le premier :

- Que me voulais-tu, _boss_?

- Eh bien… Je voulais simplement savoir ce que tu pensais du garçon de tout à l'heure? Comme première impression, je parle.

J'hésitai quelques instants.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse embaucher ici.

Kakashi parut franchement surpris par ma réaction négative.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire pourquoi, mais je ne veux simplement pas. On peut dire que c'est personnel, si vous préférez, mais je garde mes positions.

Remis de sa surprise première, il me fit un faux sourire désolé en me présentant l'horaire, que j'y jette un coup d'œil. Je parcourus les différents jours de la semaine et y trouvai rapidement une information qui me fit lancer un regard noir à l'homme devant moi. Je faisais la formation de Naruto dans deux jours.

- Tu l'as engagé? Directement après l'entrevue? Lui demandai-je, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Il avait beaucoup de charisme et un beau sourire, tu sais! De plus, il a de l'expérience au niveau du service à la clientèle et comme il nous manquait quelqu'un pour travailler à temps plein… De toute façon, c'est ma décision et comme tu es un de mes assistants et que je sais que tu es doué dans tout ce que tu entreprends, je veux que tu le prennes en main! Je veux qu'il soit formé par un des meilleurs pour devenir le plus rapidement possible compétent! Je place beaucoup d'espoir sur lui, et donc sur toi. C'est clair? Dit-il, maintenant entièrement sérieux.

- Oui, c'est clair… _boss_.

Et j'insistai fortement sur le dernier mot. Je n'étais franchement pas très content de la situation, mais je savais qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister et que notre entretien était maintenant terminé.

Je le saluai pourtant, lui et le reste de l'équipe présente sur le plancher, et j'allai dans la salle des employés enlever mon chapeau, mon filet et ma cravate. Je pris le temps de replacer mes cheveux et d'enlever les taches qui auraient pu orner mon uniforme. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je pris mes effets personnels et je quittai par la porte arrière. Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers mon centre d'entraînement pour mon heure quotidienne. J'entrai et saluai aussitôt l'entraîneur présent qui me fit un énorme sourire, à savoir un certain Maito Gaï.

Au départ, lorsque j'avais commencé à m'entraîner ici, il m'avait paru louche. Il est vrai que ses vêtements en lycra vert forêt étaient de mauvais goût, à la base, tout comme sa coupe de cheveux particulièrement laide qui ressemblait à un bol noir. Cependant, ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était son attitude. Il aimait BEAUCOUP son travail et il était TRÈS passionné. Même si certains clients n'avaient pas pris d'entraîneur privé, il n'hésitait pas à aller les encourager personnellement, en leur lançant des phrases comme : « Le sport rend jeune! Crois en ta vigueur! » De plus, il n'hésitait pas à faire le même entraînement, en même temps, que son client. Étonnamment, cela était assez motivant. Il aimait aussi beaucoup lancer des défis de toutes sortes, même si parfois ceux-ci pouvaient se montrer démesurés. J'avais appris à apprécier le spécimen, même si cela m'avait pris un certain temps, puisqu'au départ, il me tombait sur le système. Je lui devais beaucoup, malgré tout.

J'allai dans les vestiaires pour hommes, tout au fond, à gauche, et ouvris ma case personnelle. Celle-ci était barrée d'un cadenas à numéro. Je me déshabillai sans pudeur, fier de mon corps, de toute façon, et mis un short noir, un t-shirt rouge sang ainsi que des baskets noirs confortables. Je rangeai le reste de mes effets personnels et m'emparai d'une serviette blanche et de mon programme d'entraînement avant de quitter les lieux. J'allai directement au tapis roulant, prêt pour mes trente minutes de course. Je plaquai mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder loin de mon corps.

Et il vagabonda loin… vers des yeux bleus azur et une chevelure blonde que je devrais former d'ici deux jours. La vie ne m'aimait pas, j'en étais presque certain.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes de l'Auteur :** Bonjour à tous! À partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront publiés **aux deux semaines**. D'où le retard? Je me suis rendu compte que je préférais travailler un peu plus longtemps sur un chapitre, mais qu'il soit un peu plus long et de meilleur « qualité » si je puis me permettre. De plus, j'ai aussi une vie : Travail à temps plein, amis, projets de couture etc. et je suis assez perfectionniste. Du coup, pas question de publier quelque chose dont je ne suis pas un minimum satisfaite.

**Au fait**, je voulais vous avouer quelque chose par rapport à cette histoire. La plupart des anecdotes et des faits racontés sont des FAITS VÉCUS. Je travaille réellement dans un établissement de restauration rapide. Les clients désagréables, douteux, ayant trop bu, drogués, les ouvertures et fermetures, les formations et tout, je le vis presque au quotidien (ou du moins, de 35h à 40h par semaine). L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est bien « réel » même si le reste n'est que fiction et fantasmes sortis tout droit de ma tête. Sasuke, sur certains points, me représente. J'ai également essayé de comparer mes collègues et mes amis aux personnages de l'univers de Naruto pour mettre le plus d'anecdotes possible et pour délirer. Donc, désolée si certains personnages sont _un peu_ moins comme dans le manga! Bref, tout ça n'est pas réellement important, mais je voulais vous en faire part! De plus, pour moi, cette fanfiction a un but : Je veux me prouver que je peux terminer quelque chose (autre qu'un cosplay fait trop souvent sous pression) et je veux m'apprendre à respecter une échéance le plus possible, car oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien « Reprendre le contrôle » comme ce cher Sasuke! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Et deux jours plus tard, alors que mon téléphone cellulaire sonnait à intervalles de cinq minutes pour me réveiller depuis un peu moins d'une heure, j'étais toujours couché en dessous de mes grosses couvertures chaudes, fixant le plafond. Je n'avais pas la motivation de me lever de mon lit. En fait, je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'aller au travail, alors que je savais pertinemment que je devrais former le jeune homme blond. De plus, j'avais eu toutes les misères du monde à fermer les yeux et à finalement m'endormir la veille. Je repassais encore et encore dans ma tête le moment où je l'avais vu dans l'autobus pour la première fois et celui où je l'avais vue au restaurant. Je le détestais. J'étais cependant loin d'être stupide, je savais bien pourquoi je le détestais et pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir du tout. J'étais bien conscient que j'avais eu… un… coup de foudre? C'était bien comme cela qu'on appelait cela…? Une attirance physique soudaine et incontrôlée? Bref, un genre de coup de foudre pour lui lorsque je l'avais croisé dans l'autobus. Le fait même que je me sois rappelé de lui durant plus d'un an en était bien la preuve… Il avait à la fois été mon point d'ancrage, mon élément déclencheur ou même ma motivation lorsque j'avais décidé de changer.

Lorsque je trouvais les exercices de musculation plus pénibles…

Lorsque je n'avais pas envie de me lever un matin…

Lorsque je voulais manger une deuxième assiette…

Lorsque j'avais envie de lâcher mon travail…

Lorsque j'hésitais même à prendre une douche ou non…

Naruto était la personne à qui je pensais alors. C'était lui qui me motivait à devenir une meilleure personne et à prendre soin de moi.

Il était devenu un élément important de ma vie sans même le savoir, sans même me connaître, mais je savais bien qu'il était capable, de par sa seule présence actuelle, de faire bien plus encore. Il avait un pouvoir encore bien plus spécial et difficile à gérer pour moi. Il était capable de me faire perdre le contrôle que j'avais si difficilement acquis au cours de la dernière année alors même que c'était lui qui m'avait permis de le regagner. En ce moment même, je pensais à lui. Lorsque je l'avais aperçu soudainement devant moi, tout sourire, mon cerveau avait soudainement eu envie de capitulé. Il était… gardien de mon contrôle. Et c'était bien pour cela que je le détestais. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste un illustre inconnu. J'aurais alors continué, lors de moments plus difficiles, de repenser aux deux azurs qu'étaient ses yeux et à ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire en coin. J'aurais continué de croire que cette personne n'avait pas de nom et qu'elle n'existait que dans mes souvenirs. J'aurais pu vieillir et croire que l'attirance soudaine que j'avais eu pour cet inconnu n'avait été qu'un effet de mon imagination, une légende urbaine que je me serais créée. La vie en avait cependant décidé autrement. Elle avait décidé que je devrais connaître cette personne qui avait fait tant pour moi et ce, involontairement. À partir d'aujourd'hui, cet inconnu deviendrait mon collègue de travail et je ne pourrais plus le voir comme mon point d'ancrage et ma motivation. Je pouvais cependant affirmer une chose : jamais il ne saurait à quel point il avait été important pour moi. Jamais, oh non, jamais il ne saurait.

Je regardai pour une onzième fois mon cellulaire qui sonnait. Cela faisait maintenant cinquante-cinq minutes que je repoussais l'inévitable. Je poussai un profond soupir et me levai finalement, trainant des pieds inconsciemment jusqu'à la salle de bain. Cela faisait bien un an passé que je n'avais pas trainé de la sorte au lit et je me rappelais parfaitement bien pourquoi maintenant. Je devrais me dépêcher un peu si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Je pris rapidement une douche et m'habillai de mon uniforme habituel. Je mis en fond sonore un de mes groupes préférés alors que la cafetière préparait la boisson des dieux et que j'arrangeais mollement mes cheveux, légèrement apathique. C'était que je manquais de sommeil, aussi… Lorsque mon regard croisa mon reflet dans le miroir, par réflexe, j'eus un sourire triste : des ombres s'étiraient sous mes yeux. Je fredonnais en même temps les chansons du bout des lèvres, chacune d'entre elles pleines de sens pour moi. Ce n'est que lorsque « I hate everything about you » se fit entendre que j'arrêtai de chanter, réécoutant pour un nombre incalculable de fois le début... et que celui-ci remua quelque chose en moi.

Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<p>

Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<p>

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you!  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you!  
>Why do I love you?<p>

Ridicule. J'étais parfaitement ridicule de laisser cette chanson m'affecter et de la laisser me mettre en colère contre moi-même. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec moi, excepté la « haine » ou encore « l'attirance » que le blond provoquait en moi. Non, en fait, cette chanson ne m'affectait pas. Réellement pas. Et prenant mon cellulaire, je changeai néanmoins mon répertoire pour de l'instrumental.

Je le détestais.

En fait, je ME détestais.

Lorsque j'arrivai au travail, j'étais beaucoup plus paisible. J'avais réussi à me calmer pendant le trajet et j'avais pris une décision. J'annihilerais ce drôle d'attirance que je ressentais envers le blond et ferais en sorte que tout ça n'est jamais existé. Étant de nouveau en parfait contrôle de ma vie, contrairement aux dernières années, je n'avais plus « besoin » de lui et de l'image qu'il représentait, j'en étais certain. Du moins, je l'étais physiquement, en contrôle. Pour ce qui était du côté émotionnel, il ne se passait rien du tout. Du coup, il était presque facile pour moi d'y être maître. Oui, j'apprendrais à connaître l'Uzumaki comme un collège de travail, tout comme les autres. Rien de plus. C'est avec cette détermination bien ancrée en moi que je pénétrai dans la salle des employés… Pour y tomber sur un spectacle qui me fit flancher l'espace de trois secondes. Uniquement trois secondes.

Il était en plein milieu de la salle des employés, torse nu, de dos à moi, en train de se changer… et de ce que je pouvais voir sur le moment, il devait aussi s'entraîner.

Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande respiration silencieuse, les ouvris de nouveau et continuai d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque je mis mes quelques effets personnels sur la petite table grise, tout contre le mur, il se retourna en entendant du bruit. Il avait finalement enfilé la chemise rouge légèrement ample, laissait un bouton déboutonné dans le haut. Étonnamment, ça lui faisait bien. Trop bien même.

Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : Travailler avec lui serait au moins « plaisant » pour la vue et s'il était à la caisse, le pourboire augmenterait très certainement en flèche.

- Bonjour! Lança-t-il d'une voix joviale.

- Bon matin.

- Je suis Naruto et c'est ma première journée ici aujourd'hui. Je viens tout juste d'être embauché! C'est toi qui fais ma formation, je crois? me demanda-t-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Mais c'est qu'il semblait presque heureux de faire son premier quart de travail dans un établissement de restaurant rapide, lui… et il souriait vraiment toujours au fait?

- Oui, c'est bien moi qui ferai ta formation aujourd'hui. Je suis Sasuke, assistant à la direction.

- Je le savais déjà! Kakashi, l'homme que j'ai rencontré m'a déjà parlé de toi! Il m'a dit que tu avais monté assez rapidement les échelons de la chaîne et que j'allais apprendre avec le meilleur!

- Euh… Oui… Bien sûre… Le meilleur… répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique, dans un haussement de sourcils.

Je pris ensuite mon filet, mon chapeau et ma cravate et m'arrangeai rapidement, habitué, devant le miroir. Ensuite, j'eus tout le loisir de m'asseoir sur une des chaises disponibles et de voir le jeune homme se battre avec le filet à cheveux. C'était apparemment la première fois qu'il en mettait un. Alors qu'il essayait de mettre tous ses cheveux du côté droit dedans, les cheveux du côté gauche n'en ressortaient que plus joyeusement et quand il s'en rendait compte, s'occupant du côté gauche, c'est le côté droit qui faisait des siennes. J'eus un très léger sourire que je cachai derrière ma main, voulant rester stoïque devant lui. Il galérait et ça me faisait bien rigoler. Tous les nouveaux qui n'avaient jamais travaillé en restauration avaient ce même problème à leur première journée et c'était toujours pour moi un plaisir sadique de les regarder faire sans les aider.

Quand, enfin, il y arriva, il se mit le chapeau sur la tête. Il me regarda d'un air tout fier et mon sourire se renforça, toujours caché par ma main. Son chapeau était de travers. Je repris mon expression neutre, ne disant rien, mais lorsque je me levai et passai à côté de lui, je lui replaçai rapidement. Je lui fis signe de me suivre d'un signe de main et il me suivit, un air vaguement surpris sur le visage.

- Lorsque tu commences ton chiffre, tu dois tout d'abord t'assurer que ton uniforme et ta présentation soient impeccables. Tu dois comprendre que l'image que tu renvoies est l'image que se font les clients de la compagnie. Tu « deviens » la compagnie lorsque tu réponds à la caisse et que tu sers ceux-ci. C'est pourquoi tu dois toujours donner un service à la clientèle le plus irréprochable possible. De plus, notre compagnie se distingue des autres du même genre par la fraicheur de ses mets, mais aussi, justement, pour son service à la clientèle. Les clients qui viennent ici s'attendent à de la qualité : de l'accueil à la dégustation.

Il hocha la tête, semblant trouver le tout assez logique. J'entrai dans la cuisine, Naruto toujours sur les talons, et saluai les employés présents. Shino et Kakashi étaient là encore aujourd'hui. Shino finissait de s'occuper de son poste principal qui touchait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les frites que nous servions et Kakashi, quant à lui, finissait de préparer tout ce qui avait un rapport avec les autres mets : Hamburgers, Hot-Dogs, Sandwichs en tous genres, salades et autres.

Sasori était occupé à la vaisselle, la faisant avec son manque d'entrain habituel. C'est qu'il était quand même un sacré phénomène, ce Sasori. Simple employé de taille moyenne, comme moi, il avait les cheveux rouges assez courts et les yeux d'une couleur indescriptible. Plusieurs pensaient qu'il portait des lentilles de couleur, mais personne ne lui avait encore posé la question. C'est que… Il ne répondrait probablement pas. Il était d'humeur changeante : parfois dépressif, parfois un peu plus motivé, mais au moins, toujours parfaitement efficace. Il avait d'ailleurs un don pour les commentaires désobligeants qui s'avéraient la plupart du temps assez drôles. Ne sachant pas toujours s'il blaguait ou non, pour certains, il était difficile à saisir, mais plus pour moi. Je m'attendais bien avec lui. Un dernier point non négligeable avec lui : Il était revendeur de drogues. Tout le monde était au courant. Tout le monde. Même Kakashi. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait personne. Nous y étions simplement habitués.

Shino fit un signe de tête à Naruto, silencieux comme à son habitude, Kakashi le salua et prit de ses nouvelles, un sourire sur les lèvres et Sasori, de son ton le plus neutre possible, lança à son tour :

- Bonjour, le nouveau. J'espère que tu es prêt pour l'apocalypse?

- Euh… Quoi? L'apocalypse? Questionna Naruto, un peu perdu.

- Nous sommes vendredi. Vendredi midi.

Arrêtant tout ce qu'il faisait alors, Sasori lui lança un regard profond, essayant par ce seul regard de lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. Kakashi eut l'air embêté et même Shino prit une seconde pour lancer à Naruto un regard désolé.

- Bonne chance.

Et il se replongea dans sa vaisselle, ne disant pas un mot de plus. Les autres reprirent leurs activités en évitant le regard du jeune homme. Il me regarda alors, franchement perdu pour la peine et je détournai les yeux moi aussi, faisant comme si de rien n'était. En ce moment, j'en voulais vaguement à Kakashi d'avoir oublié ce _léger_ détail. En effet, nous étions vendredi. Vendredi midi. Cependant, moi-même, en me réveillant ce matin, je n'y avais pas spécifiquement réfléchi.

Après un léger moment de flottement où plus personne ne parla, j'entrainai le blond à l'avant, là où il recevrait sa formation. Rock Lee, jeune employé à peine plus âgé que moi aux goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux et à l'entrain… particulier… s'y trouvait. D'un coup d'œil, je vis qu'il avait apparemment déjà vérifié le poste au complet, nettoyé le coin des caisses et fait du café. Il nettoyait à présent les tables. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se téléporta presque en face de nous, me lançant d'un ton excité :

- Bonjour Sasuke! Ça va bien ce matin? J'ai déjà tout fait à l'avant! Pour vous simplifier la vie! Même la terrasse! Tu sais, sachant qu'il y aurait un nouveau! J'étais en train de nettoyer les tables pour les clients, pour être sûr et certain! Même si elles ont déjà été nettoyées hier! Toi, c'est Naruto, c'est ça? Je suis content de te rencontrer! J'espère que tu te plairas ici autant que moi!

Et il avança sa main aussi rapidement qu'il avait débité son texte avec un immense sourire pour s'emparer de celle de Naruto qu'il secoua avant de retourner tout aussi rapidement nettoyé les tables restantes.

Rock Lee était… Rock Lee. Je me demandais parfois s'il n'avait pas de liens de parenté avec l'entraîneur Gai, tellement ils pouvaient se ressembler parfois.

J'osai lancer un coup d'œil à Naruto, qui s'était figé sur le moment, plus surpris qu'autre chose de l'entrain du jeune homme. Il se pencha très légèrement vers moi et me glissa à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me faisant imperceptiblement frissonner :

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme cela?

Je pris une seconde avant de répondre, me donnant des baffes mentales.

- Hn… Mais il est efficace. Limite, il en fait trop, mais je préfère un employé qui en fait trop qu'un employé qui n'en fait pas assez.

Il hocha la tête. Il réfléchit à quelque chose, sembla hésiter, mais décida de se lancer quand même.

- Au fait… C'est quoi cette histoire d'apocalypse?

Je le regardai dans les yeux.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite. Un conseil : ne panique pas. Un à la fois.

- Euh… Ok…

J'étais, à ce moment-là, presque sûr qu'il commençait à douter de notre santé mentale à tous. C'était une bonne chose, j'imagine. S'il décidait de quitter, je pourrais alors continuer de vivre ma vie en oubliant ce cours épisode.

- Bon! Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir? Que je devienne compétent rapidement?

Je haussai un sourcil. Il semblait avoir repris confiance et souriait de nouveau. J'entrepris de lui expliquer les bases pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu pendant… l'apocalypse.

- Bon, pour l'instant, tu travailleras à l'avant. À « l'avant », il y a deux postes : la caisse et le service. Ce midi, tu seras à la caisse avec moi et Rock Lee occupera le service. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, même si tu n'es pas très rapide, je compenserai par ma propre vitesse d'exécution. Pour faire simplement, la personne à la caisse s'assure de prendre correctement la commande du client pour que les cuisiniers à l'arrière la voient sur leurs écrans et elle fait payer le client. La personne au service, quant à elle, monte les plateaux, donne les breuvages et les différentes commandes.

- Ça me semble assez simple, tout de même.

Je lui fis un léger sourire supérieur.

- Ça _semble_ assez simple, mais ça ne l'est pas nécessairement. Continuons. Quand tu entres sur le plancher avant le dîner, tu dois t'assurer, tout d'abord, que les postes soient prêts. Sont-ils pleins? Sont-ils propres? Tu dois également t'assurer que la salle à manger, la terrasse et les salles de bain soient irréprochables. La propreté de la terrasse et de la salle à manger sont les premières impressions que le client se fait de notre établissement. C'est important.

Et j'insistai sur le dernier mot.

Je lui montrai brièvement ce que Rock Lee avait déjà fait et je passai ensuite à la caisse.

- Lorsque tu réponds à un client, tu dois être professionnel. Un sourire est toujours de mise et un ton affable l'est presque encore plus. Travailler ici rend n'importe qui hypocrite. N'importe qui. Personne ici n'aime réellement les clients, excepté peut-être Rock Lee, et à la limite, certains les détestent. Pourtant, tous font semblant de les apprécier. Tu te rendras assez rapidement compte que la plupart des clients ici sont des abrutis. Il y a parfois également certains cas… particuliers… Appelle un responsable si tu en rencontres un.

- Des cas particuliers?

- Hn. Ils sont présents particulièrement la nuit, à la sortie des bars… Mais cette espèce se présente parfois de jour aussi. Tu sauras les reconnaitre aussitôt que tu en verras un.

Ensuite, je passai la demi-heure qui suivit à lui montrer les rudiments de la caisse. Alors que je terminais tout juste, un premier client entra… bientôt suivit de plusieurs autres. Je me retournai alors vers lui :

- Bonne chance. Fais de ton mieux et surtout, n'oublie pas : un seul à la fois. S'il y a un problème, je suis juste à côté de toi.

Et c'était vrai. J'étais vraiment juste à côté de lui, nous nous frôlions presque à chaque mouvement. Je devrais faire attention pour ne pas me faire déconcentrer.

Le temps d'avoir terminé ma phrase, en même pas deux minutes, le restaurant s'était rempli de clients. Voyant le tout, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Aucun nouveau ne s'attendait à cela.

Je pris le micro entre nous servant à avertir d'éventuelles spécifications et dis à l'équipe tout entière, me sentant presque comme un commandant menant son armée à la guerre :

- L'apocalypse commence. Bonne chance tout le monde! Faites de votre mieux!

Et durant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous fîmes de notre mieux pour servir la file interminable de clients affamés. Bien sûr, il y eut plusieurs cas « courants. »

* * *

><p>- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est votre trio.<p>

- Nos trios sont constitués du sandwich de votre choix, d'un format de frites, petit ou grand, et d'une boisson gazeuse.

- Ahh… D'accord. Je prendrais le trio hamburger.

- Parfait, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dans votre hamburger?

- Je veux la grande frite.

- Oui, mais que voulez-vous dans votre hamburger?

- Pouvez-vous les faire bien cuire?

- Oui… Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre hamburger?

- Ahhh… Euh… Ce que vous voulez.

- Parfait. Disons du ketchup?

- Je n'aime pas le ketchup. Ils n'ont qu'à mettre des tomates et de la laitue.

- Donc… Une grande frite bien cuite... Et votre breuvage?

- Un verre d'eau.

- La boisson gazeuse est fournie si vous prenez le trio, madame.

- Oui, mais non, moi je veux un verre d'eau.

J'effaçai alors toute la commande et recommençai une nouvelle facture.

- Je veux du fromage aussi dans mon hamburger. Dans le fond, je veux le cheeseburger.

J'effaçai de nouveau toute la commande.

- Cela fera 10,40$, s'il vous plaît, dis-je avec un sourire courtois.

Je lui tendis son change et sans même un seul sourire ou un seul merci, elle prit son plateau et continua sur le comptoir, ne laissant pas un seul sous de pourboire. De l'extérieur, je restai calme et souriant, mais à l'intérieur de moi-même, je l'insultais déjà gracieusement de grosse vache, lui souhaitant de s'étouffer avec « une frite bien cuite » pour son manque de politesse.

* * *

><p>Un homme parlait avec un ami derrière lui, bloquant une partie de la file censée venir à ma propre caisse. Ce faisant, il ralentissait le service de tous.<p>

- Monsieur? Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît, c'est votre tour. Monsieur? Monsieur! MONSIEUR?!

Il me fit signe d'attendre quelques instants, en me voyant finalement gesticuler, le temps qu'il termine sa blague. Alors que lui et son ami riait finalement d'un rire bien gras, il s'avança finalement vers moi et lança :

- TU vas ME donner ton trio rosbif! Je veux la petite frite et un Pepsi et je sais déjà que ça fait 8,35$. Tu peux garder le change.

Sans une seule salutation, sans un seul au revoir, il me mit dans les mains 9$. Quelle grandeur d'âme! Nous laisser un peu de monnaie pour avoir l'honneur de nous manquer de respect!

« Espèce de porc. J'espère que Sasori crachera sur tes frites. » pensais-je vraiment très fort, conservant toutefois mon air hypocrite.

* * *

><p>Rock Lee vint me trouver, une facture à la main et un client suivant de l'autre côté du comptoir.<p>

- Oui, Sasuke? Il dit qu'il voulait une grande frite, mais voilà, il n'a payé que pour la petite. Qu'est-ce que je fais?

Je regardai le client, me rappelant de lui. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Je pris la parole.

- Désolé, il semblerait qu'une erreur soit survenue. Il n'y a aucun problème, juste à payer la différence et nous vous donnerons le bon format. Ça fera…

- Tu n'as jamais posé la question! Normalement, vous posez toujours la question!

- Je vous ai bien posé la question, monsieur. J'en suis bien désolé si vous n'avez pas compris à ce moment-là. Comme je vous le dis, il n'y a pas de problème, juste à payer la diffé…

- Je n'ai pas à payer pour ton erreur! C'est toi qui n'as pas posé la question!

Affichant un faux air désolé, j'entrepris de lui réexpliquer une deuxième, et puis une troisième fois, ce que je venais déjà de lui expliquer et furieux, il me lança pratiquement la différence en monnaie. Rock Lee haussa les épaules, s'excusant, et retourna servir les autres clients, dont celui-là même qui était insatisfait. Je serrai instinctivement et très rapidement les poings, seul signe de mon énervement.

« Si tu avais enlevé tes écouteurs lorsque je te parlais, tu aurais peut-être pu entendre les questions que je te posais. J'entendais ta musique de merde jusque de l'autre côté du comptoir tellement elle jouait fort. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque tout fut finalement terminé, je lançai un regard à Naruto. Pas une seule fois il ne m'avait posé de questions et ne s'était énervé. Il était resté attentif aux clients, calme ou jovial si nécessaire. J'en étais presque étonné. Malgré son manque de vitesse qui viendrait éventuellement avec le temps et l'expérience, il ferait un très bon élément. Je m'autorisai un léger sourire lorsque je lui dis :<p>

- Bravo! Tu as survécu à ta première heure de pointe. Saches que tous les midis ne sont pas comme celui-ci. Les vendredis sont simplement… particulièrement achalandés. Honnêtement, je crois que tu seras très bon et tu es déjà bien compétent.

Il me retourna mon maigre sourire, puissance dix, semblant très heureux du compliment. Je figeai une seconde, tous mes tracas du midi déjà oublié face au sourire du jeune homme blond et à ses yeux bleus pétillants. Je ne pouvais concevoir que même avec un chapeau et un uniforme trop grand, il soit aussi beau. C'était parfaitement ridicule.

Je me tournai automatiquement, voulant perdre le contact visuel et voulant reprendre le contrôle complet de mon esprit. Je lui fis signe de m'accompagner, lui montrant ensuite une pile de plateaux… plus haute que lui.

- Rock Lee est présentement occupé avec la terrasse et la salle à manger et il a rapporté ces plateaux. Lorsque tu les auras tous nettoyés, un à un, avec ces linges et ce produit, nous aurons tous les deux terminés pour aujourd'hui. Je vais glisser un mot à Kakashi. Bon… nettoyage.

J'étais presque certain d'avoir aperçu une lueur de découragement ou même d'effarement traverser son visage. Il était vrai que la pile était vraiment très haute. Tant pis.

Je tournai les talons et partis à la recherche de mon gérant. Je devais lui faire un rapport sur Naruto et je le trouvai immanquablement… dans son bureau, sur son cellulaire. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta même pas de le cacher, se contentant de continuer de lire ce qu'il se trouvait dessus, mais faisant tout de même un léger signe de tête me signifiant qu'il savait que j'étais là. Je pris la peine de fermer la porte, voulant faire preuve de discrétion. Kakashi prit la parole le premier :

- Et puis? Je te l'avais dit qu'il ferait un bon élément!

Je grognai quelque chose d'incompréhensible, pour la forme.

- Honnêtement, tu en penses quoi? Continua-t-il.

- Il fera effectivement un bon élément. Il lui suffit de prendre un peu de vitesse et il sera surement l'un des meilleurs.

- Bon! Tu vois, Sasuke! Une chance que je ne t'ai pas écouté cette fois-ci!

- Hn… Si vous le dites.

Et il me chassa de son bureau, me renvoyant déjà à l'avant. Il voulait probablement continuer sa lecture, qui sait. Revenant à l'avant, j'eus la surprise de trouver la pile de plateaux déjà propre et rangée à sa place. Surpris, je regardai Naruto.

- Tu as eu le temps de les nettoyer? Tous? C'est impossible.

Il se gratta la tête, légèrement gêné.

- En fait, Rock Lee est passé en coup de vent et m'a lancé comme défi de laver plus de plateaux que lui, du coup… J'ai dit oui, entrainé par son enthousiasme, sauf que c'est lui qui a gagné. Il lave vraiment très vite, tu sais? Et maintenant, il est déjà reparti dans la salle. Il a parlé de passer le balai partout avant que...

- C'est correct, n'en dit pas plus… Je m'en doute.

Je venais de me mettre la main lentement dans le visage, au niveau des yeux, découragé, mais pourtant impressionné de l'entrain du jeune homme. J'étais content, malgré son efficacité incroyable, que tous les employés ne soient pas comme lui, cela serait certainement trop étourdissant pour être vivable.

- Nous avons donc terminé pour aujourd'hui… Nous pouvons descendre dans la salle des employés pour quitter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sortais par la porte arrière de la ruelle avec le blond. Mes cheveux étaient de nouveau libres et en place et Naruto, quant à lui, s'était changé. Il portait des pantalons noirs surmontés d'un chandail à manches longues orange. Sur sa poitrine trônait un bijou d'une grande beauté contenant une pierre bleue, mais qui contrastait fortement avec l'orange de son haut. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, semblant hors de contrôle, contrairement aux miens.

- Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup l'orange.

- Hein?

La phrase m'avait échappé en l'observant. Il se contenta de me regarda, l'air de n'avoir réellement pas compris. J'haussai les épaules. Il haussa les sourcils, interrogateur. Je rehaussai les épaules. Il « oublia » le commentaire, se rendant compte que je ne répéterais pas.

Après l'incident, c'est dans un silence confortable que nous marchâmes côte à côte jusqu'à mon centre de conditionnement physique. Je me retournai alors vers lui.

- C'est ici que je te quitte. Je m'en vais suivre mon entraînement. Bonne journée.

Alors que je lui tournais le dos, m'apprêtant à entrer dans l'établissement, il s'exclama :

- Il y a un centre juste ici? C'est merveilleux! J'en cherchais justement un! Je peux venir avec toi?

Je me retournai de nouveau vers lui, ne voulant pas comprendre. Il souriait encore. Encore et encore de ce foutu sourire lumineux. Mes neurones cessèrent à nouveau de fonctionner, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Si en plus il s'inscrivait au même endroit que moi, je n'aurais jamais la paix.

Et j'acquiesçai alors, avant même d'y réfléchir vraiment, par habitude, mes neurones apparemment toujours déconnectés à cette seconde précise là. J'eus aussitôt envie de me donner des baffes.

J'étais stupide. Je ne voyais que cela.

Plus jamais je n'aurais la paix. Plus jamais.


End file.
